Currently, there are a variety of systems, solutions, technologies, techniques and devices that use spatial, distance, elevation, or location information, including flood/storm surge modeling systems, drainage/water flow systems, vertical deformation monitoring systems, etc. Many such systems are used to design public infrastructures and other critical systems, and often, the safety and effectiveness of the products and solutions developed via these systems depend on the accuracy, reliability, consistency, and/or predictability of height information. For example, the use of inaccurate, inconsistent, or unreliable height information may result in inaccurate models, faulty designs, considerable and costly damage to property, or even to a loss of human lives. For these and other reasons, improved solutions for determining heights and/or generating height information will be beneficial to the general public, as well as to the corporations, governments and entities that rely on systems, solutions, technologies, techniques and devices that use geoids or height information.